Numb
by starlight.moonlight.sunshine
Summary: A little songfic about Starscream and the song Numb, by Linkin Park: Disclaimer, I do not own the song or any characters mentioned in this story.


Numb

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be,"

Starscream glared at Megatron as he yelled at him, once again, for failing in his mission.

"Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface."

Starscream aimed his gun at Megatrons back, this is what he deserved, no matter the cost.

"don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes"

Megatron threw Starscream down, "You are a fool Starscream, you should learn from you're superiors.

"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow…"

Starscream remembered when he was just an explorer, but from the moment he lost Skyfire, he knew he had lost himself.

"Every step that I take is another mistake to you,"

Starscream watched as one of the Constructicons were offlined, on the screen of the Nemesis. "Starscream! This is all your fault!"

"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."

Starscream was just a young jet, mourning his best friend, When Megatron attacked Vos and pulled him off the streets during the invasion. "You're a seeker, you belong to me now…"

"I've become so numb I can't feel you there ,"

Megatron slapped Starscream across the face, Starscream didn't even feel it.

"Become so tired, so much more aware."

Megatron threw Starscream into the wall and started beating him, Starscream knew that Megatron was his leader, but he also knew that he didn't do anything to deserve this.

"I'm beaching this, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you."

Starscream could barely remember what he used to be like before the war, it had changed him in so many ways. Megatron had taken him that godforsaken day and beaten it into him to obey and kill on command, but now Starscream was rethinking his loyalty, Megatron had promised not to punish him anymore if he was obedient, and yet these days it seemed he was getting beeten just for being online.

"Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding to tightly, afraid to lose control."

Megatron may have given Starscream the position of SIC, but everyone on the Nemesis knew he was really just keeping a close eye on him, making sure he didn't fail to badly, and so he could laugh at him when he did.

"'Cause everything that you thought I would be is falling apart, right in front of you."

The only reason that Megatron had recruited Starscream was because he was a seeker and, he thought, would provide his army with air superiority. Megatron looked away in disgrace as Starscream crashed for the 4th time that week.

"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.. Every step that I take is another mistake too you."

Starscream walked into the Decepticon headquarters where he was immediately assaulted with multiple punches from Megatron; it was his day off.

"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.. And every second I waste is more than I can take!"

Starscream held a blaster, training it at Megatrons back, anxious to shoot, but he knew he had to wait until the right moment, even if waiting was killing him.

"I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you."

Starscream waited, patiently waiting, just for the right moment to strike.

"And I know I may end up failing too."

Soundwave pushed Megatron out of the way just as Starscream pulled the trigger.

"But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you."

The mech, Blackbox, who was in charge of the mining operations of Kaon looked down on the miner collapsed before him. "Pitiful." he said as he spat in his faceplate.

"I'm tired of being what you wan't me to be."

Soundwave had tried, but he wasn't fast to push Megatron out of the way of the blast, and now Megatron lay on the ground with a large smoking hole in his chest plate where the blast had hit.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be." Starscream said as he transformers and flew away to find Jetfire, and maybe rekindle the friendship which died at the same time Starscreams spark did.


End file.
